Queen
by Lilynxis
Summary: She didn't listen to the whispers that followed her. Didn't pay attention to the awe filled stares that stared at her. She had closed her heart to the people she would have once given everything for. Silently she left the place that caused her pain. And slipped into a world where she would find, everything she ever wished for. Fem/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

There are many things I regret about my life. One of the greatest may have to be the fact that I was unable to tell when I was being deceived by the people who I believed would stay by my side through everything. I guess it was just a childish desire I held, a desire for the little group of people precious to me to stay by my side. Although I don't want nor need pity for losing my parents at a young age. Being witness to their murder I felt that I at least deserved some sort of familial love and friendly affection. Unfortunately it seemed that, that was even to much to ask for in this wretched world.

Isobel Solange Potter is the name most would know me by, and the only name I am most likely to respond to. Many titles have been bestowed upon me, a few I care not to remember or acknowledge for I feel as though I am given far too much credit for something that anyone else could have done. I did not ask to be put in a position where I would have to shoulder the responsibility of saving the world from the man who killed my parents. Nor did I ask for the unavoidable attention it would bring me after I defeated the most hated man of the century.

I just wanted to be Isobel. Not the girl who lived or the savior. Just Isobel.

* * *

"My lady please come right this way" I followed the rather star struck and nervous looking man, inwardly sighing. The hall filled with the sound of my heels on the marble floor, everyone quite and staring as I walked. I had gotten used to the stares over the years, no longer cowering under the judging eyes of the people who watched my every move. I had learned that these people would feast on the very first sight of any weakness or mistake, so I choose not to show them any. I walked with my head held high, slight swaying of my hips and my chin a touch higher in show of superiority.

I stopped in front of a massive door with an M carved in the center that stood for minister. The ministry worker quickly opened the door for me, eager to please. I gave him a slight nod, the only indication of thanks and acknowledgement I had given him today. This was apparently enough for him as he grinned and rushed out of the room, managing to shutting the door softly.

I sighed once more at the display and turned to face the minister, Kingsley. He motioned for me to have a seat. I walked over to one of the leather seats and sat down gracefully, as a lady should, a voice similar to Andromeda's sounded in my head. Kingsley cleared his throat before opening his mouth to approach the topic for which he called me here.

"Isobel, while I'm quite sure you know the reason why you are here, I shall tell you once again so we're on the same page" Kingsley's deep voice spoke, and at my nod, he proceeded to speak.

"The ministry officials and Wizengamont members are concerned about the amount of wealth you have acquired after the war, and it has been demanded that you give at least half of the wealth you are in possession of to the Ministry of Magic" Kingsley looked at me with a slightly apologetic expression on his face. I did not blame him. While the minister was considered the most politically powerful person, it was common knowledge to the upper class of society and a select few individuals that he was simply a figure head.

Although I did not blame Kingsley I decided to play around with him. I kept my face in an emotionless mask, only broken by my raised eyebrow. I saw a bead of sweat trail down his face, although I was quite delicate looking and often deemed as fragile, I am also the defeater and killer of the Dark Lord Voldemort and I would not let anyone forget that. I am not someone who will let myself get pushed around and certainly not by a council of fossils.

"You must understand minister that half of my wealth is inherited and the other half is a product of my investments, it is by all rights mine and I refuse to give even a single Knut to your so called officials and members of the Wizengamont both of which are widely known as greedy" I stated in a cool tone. I watched, amused as Kingsley gulped before straightening up and narrowing his eyes at me. Ah, so he wanted to play tough.

"Listen here Miss Potter while you are our savior and everyone is grateful for that, I am still the minister and you are under the ministry of magic. If we tell you to hand over the money, you will do so" Kingsley finished speaking with a smug and arrogant tone. Both which ticked me off quite a bit.

"First of all, you will address me as Lady Potter, as someone of your status should" I spoke, now with an ice time of voice and narrowed my emerald eyes at him dangerously. I gazed at him as though he was the dirt on the bottom of my shoe. I sniffed delicately and looked down upon him.

"You should all know by now that I am not someone to be pushed around, nor am I someone who takes lightly to being controlled. I am the lady of 8 of the oldest and most noble blood lines and so I WILL be respected and if you will not respect me you will do well to fear me. Now that the war is over many of you view me as some little girl bathing in the glory of saving your pathetic behinds but do not forget that I am the one who defeated the most dangerous dark lord in history. All of the wealth I have in possession is MINE and once upon a time I would have been naive enough to give it to you but not now. I am disgusted with wizarding Britain. I want you to remember these words of mine Kingsley. You all are doomed, for I no longer care if you all perish and so I will not be there to save your hides. For once in your lives if something does happen, do something about it and don't rely on someone else" I finished my rant and with that I rose regally from my seat. And will all the grace in the world I left the room and the minister sitting there with his mouth open.

Isobel Potter walked out of the ministers office with an air of confidence and hidden fury. All of the mister workers once again stopped whatever they were doing to stare. Fiery ringlets flowed behind her, beautiful emerald eyes blazing. Isobel Potter walked with purpose. She was beautiful. She walked with grace and an aura befitting of a queen. Queen, the perfect word to describe her. Elegance and power shone with every step she took. And this was the image that was ingrained into all of their minds and memories. The very same aura and image that thousands of stories would be told to the younger generations and the same features and distinct hair and eyes that would be in the paintings that graced almost every house in Britain.

* * *

I landed swiftly on my feet in front of Potter manor. The manor was just like any other manor that a noble of Britain would have. Elegant and big although Potter manor did have a warmer and more welcoming then most manors. This was probably due to the fact that though the Potters were pureblood, we were significantly kinder than the rest of the pureblood society. I entered my house quickly since I was in sort of a rush at the moment. The whole manor was bare. Every piece of furniture and everything to the last spoon was already packed into trunks. I had been preparing for this for months. I had already visited all of the manors I owned, which was quite a lot. I took everything not leaving anything behind and packed it into bottomless trunks which did apparently have bottoms when you filled them with so many things. I had more trunks than I care to count. All the books have been sealed into scrolls as well as every article of clothing I owned.

I had contacted gringotts a month ago and took out every last galleon in each of the vaults I owned along with the family heirlooms and jewelry. I of course took the paintings of my parents, grandparents and the other members of my family including Sirius'. Gringotts of course inquired about why I wished to take out all of the money but I didn't disclose information to anyone even though I was quite fond of the goblins. I did donate 30,000 galleons to the bank which they were thankful for.

I also had went shopping. Even though I wasn't fond of shopping with Molly Weasley since she had the most dreadful taste along with Granger, I did like shopping. I bought enough silk kimono's to fill more than a dozen wardrobes. This along with dragon hide. I knew the dragon hide would come in handy so I bought seemingly endless amounts of it. I was not someone who would leave any holes in my plan. As such I bought many books which would prove to be useful in the future along with ordering a few from different countries. I had to be fully prepared and have everything, as I could not come back to get something I forgot.

I bit my lip and looked around. I was now in my bed room chambers and I had everything inside my necklace which had a rune ingrained in it to be like a storage. Since I had everything I took the time to look out the window and took a deep breath, although no love was lost between myself and this country I did wonder how much different it would have turned out of things didn't happen the way it did or if I had not been betrayed. Though I guess I will never know, there's no point in thinking too hard on things that had already happened.

"Well Isobel say goodbye to this world" I said to myself before speaking the long and ancient spell and disappearing.

\V/

I stumbled slightly as I landed on the ground. I took a minute to regain my balance before looking at my surroundings. I was in a forest, bright and dark greens filled my eyes, the sunlight shining through some of the spaces between the leaves. I sighed with a slight frown pulling at my lips, I guess I would walk until I found someone to ask for directions. I walked for a couple of hours and took in everything around me. The scenery was beautiful even though I only saw trees I felt for relaxed then I had in years. I was finally free.

I walked for another two hours before a small town came into view. I smiled in relief and picked up the pace. As soon as I stepped inside the town and past the 'gates' which separates the town from the woods, I was immediately stared at. I kept my composure and stopped a passing man by tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to look at me sharply before looking at me up and down before setting his gaze on my breasts,a small sneer crossed my face and I decided to get out of this man's presence quickly.

"Would you mind telling me how I could get to the capital?" I questioned the man who snapped out of it before smirking.

"Yeah I know the best way there, I could take you there if you'd like" He said to me in a suggestive way that had me wanting to wring his neck. Thankfully another man stepped in. He was of average height and not as gross looking as the other man who scowled before hobbling away.

"Hello I am Geko the leader of this village, may I ask what you need my lady?" He spoke to me in a respectful tone, noting my expensive silk kimono and gold neckless. At least this once was smart enough to take notice of my status. But thank god I was lucky enough that I got here safely without bandits attacking me. Usually Lady Luck works against me, but I guess that's another thing that hopefully will change while I'm in this world.

"Pleasure to meet you Geko-San I am Maemi Izaberu Kuro and I was wondering if you could tell me the way to the capital and if possible provide me with a way to get there? I would be willing to pay of course" I said. I watched as the man, Geko, nodded quickly and motioned for the muscular but kind looking men standing next to the loaded carriages to the left to come forwards. Assuming that these men would be my escorts I smiled at them politely, I giggled when this causes some smiles and blushes. I thanked my lucky stars that Geko could get me escorts so quickly.

"Hello Kuro-sama I am Kei the leader of the merchant's that will escort you to the capital" The man Kei was muscular although he had a young babyish face that looked a bit odd on him which was sort of amusing. I settled for a nod and a smile to the kind man before turning to Geko. I handed him 500,000 ryo to him and watched as he gaped at the money in his hands and the other men and bystanders gawking as well.

"Kuro-sama this is too much" He said to me but clearly he needed the money, I shook my head. The kindest people would always be the ones who were in the worst condition or situation. Looking around the town I noticed that it wasn't in the best of conditions. People were dressed with old clothes and it was no better with the children, no wonder everyone was looking at me earlier. This man clearly needed the money but yet was refusing it.

"Keep it, it is my thanks to you for providing me with escorts to the capital" He gave me a deep bow before standing upright once again and caught the minuscule dip of my head. I didn't think he saw until I caught sight of the huge grin on his face. I turned around and nodded to Kei who motioned to his merchant guild members that it was time to leave. He escorted me to an empty carriage that was a little bigger than the rest. Kei opened the door for me and waited until I got inside before closing the door. I thanked him and watched quietly as he ordered his men and took out a map to show them the route they would be taking. They stood there for a while discussing the best ways to get to the capital and what places to avoid. When it looked like they finalized the plan the men departed and Kei walked towards me.

"My lady, we will reach the Capital in approximately 6 hours" He informed me and only left when I nodded. I was grateful that it wouldn't take that long to get there. I was expecting it to take a couple days but I guess this town is closer than I thought. I get the carriage start to move and I looked out the small window to watch the movement of the leaves as it was Ruffles by the wind as we passed by.

Minutes turned into hours and the sky turned dark. Soon before I realized it we had reached the bustling capital of the Fire country. It looked just as one of the merchant men described to me. Bright lights all over the city, loud voices of store owners shouting and trying to bring in customers. I smiled, here I was, the place where hopefully things would turn out for the better. The door of the carriage opened and I moved to get out, gently taking the hand that Kei offered to me, to help get off.

"Thank you Kei, and all of you as well, thank you for escorting me here" I said to the kind men who escorted me all the way here. I took out my purse and took out rolls of money, then proceeded to hand each man their share. All evenly distributed of course. They tried to refuse the money at first but with a stern glare from me and a stubborn refusal to take the money back had them accepting defeat.

"Thank you very much Kuro-Hime" They said in unison and bowed. A blush spread across my cheeks and I quickly tried to shush them but their enthusiastic show of gratitude had attracted the attention of the large mass of people surround us. Whispers started and then spread at a rapid place. I groaned in my head but not out loud because apparently in the pureblood handbook that andromeda had taught me, ladies do not groan.

In just a matter of minutes some men dressed in what looked like guard outfits came walking towards me as the crowd split in half for them. They stopped about a foot in front of me. The one that was leading the squad of oddly dressed looking men stepped up a little.

"Hime-sama, thankfully you have arrived here safely. We were not aware that you were coming here and for that, our deepest apologies. As you are a foreign princess we have never heard about, I hope you will understand that we will have to take precautions. But on to the main reason we are here. Our daimyo would like to invite you to have dinner at the castle, he eagerly awaits your response and hopefully, arrival to the castle. Upon your answer, we are to escort you to the castle where you will be staying" The serious man then stopped talking to hear my response.

I cleared my throat not expecting any of this. They were eventually going to find out about my status as a noble but to be regarded as a princess and already invited to have dinner with the leader was quite shocking. Then to be told I was going to be staying in the castle? It made me dizzy.

"I accept"

\V/

Wincing as the light hit my still closed eyes, I turned on my side to get away from it. I lazed around on the ridiculously comfy bed before I decided to get up. I rose from the bed and stretched, trying to open my eyes. Flinching as the room, bright from the rays of the morning sun, came into view.

It had been exactly five months since I had arrived at the capital of Fire country. The dinner with the daimyo went surprisingly well. We talked about about my heritage and wealth over traditional Japanese food. I told the daimyo of my lineage and how I was the heiress of my now extinct families, besides myself of course. Apparently being the heiress of eight noble and extremely wealthy families means an upgrade from just a blue blooded noble to a full fledged princess. Although I was surprised at first, I wasn't against this. Even though I was in Gryffindor, I was supposed to be in Slytherin. I know to keep and utilize any possible benefit to myself, and being considered a princess? Definitely a benefit.

There was however a catch to this, just as I expected. No leader would offer dinner and a place to stay to a complete stranger who claimed to be a noble. The daimyo admitted that he first invited me to the castle for dinner because he caught word of royalty being in his country and had no knowledge of my being there. Later when I showed him evidence and explained (gave a story) about how and why I was there, he was less suspicious but still wanted something to ensure that I would stay loyal to fire country.

"La luce che tu hai" I sang softly as I combed my hair at the vanity section of my bathroom, having already taken a bath and brushed my teeth. This was a habit of mine. I loved to sit down after a nice warm bath and comb my hair, it was a way for me to relax I guess.

"nel cuore restera" I hummed to my self, swaying from side to side.

It was an Italian lullaby, a lullaby I remember my mother singing to me when I was a baby. One of the only memories I had left from my parents other than the night they were murdered. The song and memory was very dear to me. I closed my eyes and recalled the distant memory in my mind. I was in my mother's arms, being cradled gently to her chest. She rocked me back and forth in a soothing motion, the dim light peeking in from the window. Her beautiful dark red hair was pulled over one shoulder and her emerald eyes glistened with love and warmth as she sang lovingly to me. I remember my dad walking into the room and chuckling softly at the sight of my mother and I. He walked towards us, making sure to keep his footsteps light. He brushed my mothers hair back and bent down to lay a soft kiss on my forehead like I imagined him doing many more times before that. Together they sang the last words of the song to me before I let sleep clam me.

"E la fede che hai acceso in noi, sento che ci salvera"

\V/

After I had finished combing my hair, I got out one of my kimonos from my wardrobe. Afterwards, I fixed my now floor length hair into an elegant French braid, then clasped the end with a golden hair clasp. As I finished styling my hair there was a knock on my door. I walked swiftly to the door and opened it only to come face to face with one of the Daimyo's guard.

"Hime-sama the Daimyo wishes for you to have some tea in his study" The guard said while bowing respectfully at the sight of me. I smiled and motioned for him to lead the way. I trailed after him, smiling and wishing good morning to the workers of the palace as they stopped what they were doing to bow to me. We stopped I front of a large door and I bid goodbye and gave my thanks to the guard to opened the door for me. There he was, the daimyo stood by a huge window. He turned his head towards me and gave a nod of acknowledgement. After he sat down on a chair he motioned for me to sit. A maid poured us some tea and for awhile we just sat there, not really talking but not an awkward silence.

"Well Mae-Hime the reason I called you here is to continue the discussion we had last time" Ah so that's what it was about. You see the last time the Daimyo and I had spoken, he told me that there was a condition that I would have to accept if I wanted to stay in his country. I was of course, not surprised. Rule number five in the pureblood handbook, consider every single possibility to a situation so you are always one step ahead.

"Since you refuse to marry one of my sons, I contacted Konoha and one of their clan heads is without a wife. If you are willing, they wish for you to wed and move to Konoha" After the Daimyo was finished speaking, he sat there waiting for my response.

Konoha. The shinobi village, it's still sort of startling that there are villages full of ninja. Not the all black wearing and funny karate moves. But the deadly weapon welding assassins. At first I was bewildered, like seriously ninjas? The idea sounded ridiculous at first but then I remembered that I was (am) a witch. I guess the idea that the ninja are there for protection is more appealing then the fact that they are killers, although I know that not all of them are protectors. Clan head, that's the leader of the clan and the position is hereditary just like a lord of a noble house. I guess getting married to him won't be that bad. He is some one of authority and should be wealthy so I won't have to worry about him being a gold digger though I would have to give a dowry. He's also a ninja which means he is hopefully strong and can protect myself and any children we may have. And by may have I mean will have, I do want children after all.

"So do you agree?" The daimyo asked me amused. I looked up startled and then blushed when I noticed that I had been nodding my head while I was listing the pros of the situations.

"What are the conditions?" I asked. Even though it didn't sound that bad, I knew that Konoha must want something.

"The clan you would be marrying into want a hefty dowry and the clan head of course wishes for an heir which you will have to provide. As his new mother you would be expected to take care of him and your child, not that i doubt you wouldn't. These things and taking care of the household are the only conditions" I could deal with these conditions. I always did want a son anyway and I loved taking care of people. Besides house hold chores wouldn't be a problem seeing as how I've been cleaning and cooking since I could walk. Considering all these facts, I nodded.

"I accept these terms"

\V/

It was a sort of solemn day, today. As I sat on a couch, gazing out of the window, I began to ponder about what would happen once I was officially married. Marriage, what does it mean to be married? Was it simply a mutual agreement two people had to join families and procreate? Or was it a celebration of two people coming together for love? I wondered about these things and as I wondered I became more and more anxious. I did not want to marry a someone just to be cast aside and neglected later. I wanted to be loved, cherished. My thoughts soon drifted to what My future husband would be like. Would he be tall? Short? Kind? Or cold? Would he be able to love me as he may have loved his first wife or would he cast me aside and have mistresses? I could not bear the thought of the man I would most likely spend the rest of my life with, in the company of his mistresses instead of me.

I listened to the pitter patter sounds of the rain. It gave me comfort as it reminded me of home, of England. It was cloudy today, the sky colored with shades of gray. It was the under the rainy weather that I left England and it was under the same weather I would leave to go to my future husbands village. Today was the day, the day that I would leave the capital of Fire country to go to Konoha. It fills me with both excitement and anxiousness.

\V/

I smiled and thanked the maids who carried my luggage to the carriage. The rain had finally lightened up and the sun was beginning to peek from behind the clouds. On orders from the Daimyo, I would be riding on a carriage. I refused at first, feeling bad that I would ride on a carriage while the shinobi would have to run beside us. But I was soon reassured by the ninja that they had no problem with it and that they were used to it. The Daimyo is also particularly stubborn so I had no choice at all.

It was quiet. Only the sounds of the carriage and the horses filled the air. There was nothing to do so I watched the scenery as we passed. There was not much to see. It was green, everywhere. Soon I drifted back into my thoughts. To be honest, I was completely and utterly petrified. I was scared. I am scared. I was so close to getting married. So, so close. I was terrified of falling in love. It's so hard to put into words but I'll try anyway.

I feel like falling in love is something everyone is worried about. It's so easy to give other people advice but when it comes down to the thought of me falling in love? I completely freeze. The thought of giving one person so much love and trust terrifies me to my very core. All my life I had been in a cage, an invisible cage but a cage nonetheless. If I fall in love with this man, he would have so much power over me. What would happen if he puts me in a cage once again? I could give up anything, my money,nobility,lungs,a kidney. Yeah, I could give all that up. But I was frightened to give him my heart, the one thing I don't want anyone to have. Because if they had my heart they would inevitably have control over me. And I don't want that. Ever.

\V/

"My lady, we are here" I heard the voice of once of the male shinobi telling me, making me come back from the clouds. I peaked through one of the windows of the carriage and gasped. A huge green gate was right I front of us. Eager, to see more I quickly made to get out of the carriage, grabbing the scrolls in which one of the ninjas had kindly stored my things into, and thanked the carriage driver for opening my door.

I slowly got out of carriage, all of a sudden very nervous. As I reached the final step and my foot touched the ground, I raised my head. There was a medium sized crowd in front of me an old man wearing white robes and an odd shaped hat in the front. With measured steps and careless grace I walked forward. I walked with elegance and certainty, just the way I was taught. I walked onwards with my head held high. To show that I was not just a mere delicate princess here to marry their clan head but that I was a strong and proud woman. I stopped a few steps I front of the Hokage who bowed to me and soon the others behind him soon followed. As soon as they got up from their bows I did a bow of my own, to show respect.

"Maemi Hime-Sama welcome to Konoha" The elderly man greeted me,speaking for the first time. I smiled at the kind old man. It still surprised me when I found out that he was the leader but I guess I should have been so surprised. Even if dumblegoat of the flaming pigeon guild was an arse he was still pretty powerful, the only thing I could respect about him.

"A pleasure to be here, your village is beautiful" Or at least what I can see of it, I thought to myself. We were all still standing by the gate in front of the village, except for the carriage and its driver who left to go back to the capital after he got his pay.

"May I introduce you to Shikaku, the Nara clan leader and your fiancé" My head shot up and I'm sure my expression was one showing my shock at the sudden announcement before schooling my face back to a calm expression. The crowd parted to let a figure pass through. My breath caught in my throat as I caught sight of the fine specimen walking towards me. He was extremely handsome. He was tall with narrow hips and broad shoulders. He had a 5 o'clock shadow and tied back black hair. A defined jawline and sharp cheekbones were facial features you could not ignore. But what caught my attention was his eyes. A dark stormy gray and as the sunlight hit his eyes, a startling silver. He was, captivating.

-Shikaku Pov-

I walked towards her confidently. I had purposely stayed in the back of the crowd to have some time to collect my thoughts before I met my bride. I would never admit out loud that I was nervous but I was. But as soon as I heard that sweet voice like belling chiming I felt a little less nervous. I expected her to look like a sweet innocent little princess but this was not what I was expecting. The woman in front of me was no little girl. Fiery red hair that fell in big curls just shy off the ground with subtle blond highlights when the sun hit caught his attention first. Then his eyes fell on her face. She was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. She had flawless pale porcelain skin with high cheekbones. Her unique and gorgeous emerald eyes framed by sooty,thick, dark eyelashes. The wind blew gently making her expensive kimono sway, time stopped for a moment between them. To him she was, enchanting.


	2. Chapter 2

"To love is to burn,to be on fire"

\V/

I repeated that quote in my head. I sure as hell am not in love but bloody hell it felt like I was burning. When my eyes met with his, a sudden, blazing feeling came over me. Damn, you can't find men as fine as he is in England except for a few people. Blaise Zabini in particular was very handsome. As much as I was at odds with him, Draco was quite a good looking bloke. But those two could not even hope to compete with this man in front of me. After we had finished scrutinizing each other, he stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Shikaku Nara. It is a pleasure to meet you" Damn, what that deep voice is doing to me. He practically purred the word pleasure to me and I felt hot from desire. I smiled up at him, even though I was not extremely short, I had to crane my neck up to look at him. It was okay though, I liked my men tall.

Oh la la, I could not believe my luck.

"Hello, I'm Maemi Kuro, please feel free to call me Mae or Emi. Your village is beautiful and I can't wait to look around" I smiled brightly at him, inwardly wondering where my sudden bout of cheerfulness was coming from. He nodded at me and tilted his head to the side before beckoning me to follow him. I made to follow him but stopped mid way and turned around to bow to the leader of the village as it was polite to do. I turned around to find him waiting for me. I quickened my pace slightly to catch up even though he stood at the same spot unmoving. As soon as I was by his side he curled an arm around my waist before looking at me hesitantly as to see if it was alright with me. I nodded my head in his direction before looking forward again with a blush but I could see his smirk from the corner of my eye.

Damn this fine specimen of a man.

\V/

Stay calm. Breath in. Breath out.

These breathing exercises weren't working. Poppy told me it would help keep me calm but it wasn't WORKING. I was about to meet not only my husbands whole clan but also the other two clans his clan was close to, the Akimichi's and the Yamanaka's.

 _'Okay Isobel you can do this, I mean it's not like you're going against another dark lord'_

.

"My lady are you ready?" I heard a worker for the Naras call out. I looked at myself in the mirror and fixed my kimono a little. I was wearing a deep earthy green colored kimono with elaborate designs of silver flowers. I nodded to myself.

"I'm ready" Time to face the music.

\V/

I walked across the hall way, my feet barely made any noise as I was wearing one of the shoes that I brought from England. It was modeled after the Muggle ballerina shoes. It was very light and comfortable, woven with acromantula silk.

Enough about my glorious shoes. I am terribly nervous, usually I am very calm in these situations. I was used to dealing with business partners and stuffy old people but these were not just any stuffy old people. These people were my to-be-husbands family.

Finally the worker and I stood in front of the sliding door that separated my from the huge amount of people. The worker slowly slid the door open, and there they were. The gigantic amount of people in the room. I schooled my face into a calm mask before gracefully stepping into the room. Everyone bowed down to me except my Fiancée who merely tilted his head towards my direction with a smirk on his face and another girl who had a small scowl on her face before her mother I'm guessing forced her to bow. After everyone had rose from their bow I gave a small bow myself, and I assume that they appreciated that because some of them began to smile.

I walked across the room to stand by my fiancée's side. He gently wove an arm around my waist and squeezes lightly to comfort me of the nervousness he somehow knew I was feeling. I smiled up at him in thanks and pressed a little closer. His lips twitched the slightest bit and looked at me with amused eyes as he stared down at me. We stopped our interaction and turned out gazes forwards. I felt a flush go across my face as I noticed that everyone was staring at us. The elders of his clan seemed to grin in approval and the other clans just smiled in our direction. I heard Shikaku clear his throat and I could clearly see that he too, was embarrassed.

"This is Maemi Kuro-Hime, my Fiancée. We will be wed in one months time and wish for your blessing and witness at our wedding" He finished my introduction to the three clans and looked at me. He bent down to whisper something in my ear.

"Would you like to say anything to them?" He whispered so very quietly. I thought about it and then I nodded to him. He nodded back and stepped back as to give me the spotlight. I walked forward slightly and for the first time I would speak to them. I gave a nervous smile towards his direction and he sent an encouraging look towards me. It's amazing how fast we connected.

"Good evening to you all. As you all know I am Maemi Kuro. Most if not all of you have never heard of me before, that is understandable since I'm not a ninja nor am I originally from this land. However I do hope to one day call this land, this village, my home. I come from a war torn land. A war that I had the misfortune of participating in, for eating countless people die left to right. I watched as my friends, allies, and people I hardly knew fight for what they believed in. I led that war, I commanded that war. My own parents were victim to the madman that waged war on us all, my people. Now you all may be wondering why I am telling you all of this. The reason is because we will all be family in due time. It may not look like it and it certainly may not feel like it at the time but I believe one day we will view each other as family. Such is my hope. By sharing a small part of my story to you all, I would like for you to know that I am no damsel in distress. I'm not a woman for you all to bow at my feet and pamper. I have been through war and although I am not a ninja I am strong in my own right. This village will be my home, you all will be my family. And I protect my family"

The whole room was quite. You could hear things a mile away from the Nara compound. Everyone stared at the future Lady Nara in shock. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak everyone stopped talking,giggling, and thinking about other things. They all payed attention to her and only her. She spoke with passion, with conviction. She spoke to them not as someone who though of herself as higher because of her status but as someone equal. She spoke of what she'd been though and what she hoped would happen in regards with her bond to everyone in the room. She wanted to be family, she considered them family. And it was obvious that she would protect them with her life as they would for her. She would make a fine Lady of the Nara clan.

Slowly as the shock wore off, smiles broke out. Woman had wide smiles and the men had large grins. Then cheering filled the room. They clapped for their new Matriarch, cheered for her. Their faces alight with approval for her and their hearts now light as the dissatisfaction of having an outsider as their leaders fiancée, faded.

Shikaku stood in the back as his clan members cheered for his fiancée. He felt a sense of pride for her. He was feeling smug for the fact that he had acquired such a fine woman. She had a backbone and she was perfect. Perfect for him.

He could see the approval on everyone's faces. His parents patted him on the back for a job well done. The elders nodded to each other and clapped. His friends Inoichi and Choza sent him big grins in congratulations and he sent a smile their way in thanks.

\V/

I smiled and stepped back into the arms of Shikaku. The rest of the time was spent greeting everyone at the party. We talked to the elders first and then his parents. His parents were very nice people, he looked just like his father but had his mothers cheekbones and the shape of her eyes.

"Maemi dear please take care of Shikaku. He's absolutely hopeless when it comes to cooking and too lazy to clean but please be patient with him. Talk to him if you have troubles and make sure to make him eat. If he ever causes you distress or trouble don't hesitate to tell me, I'll set him straight" Yes, I liked his mother. I send Shikaku a sly smile as I hugged her in thanks.

"The same for me too. I would say more but the troublesome woman took all of the good lines. Tell us if he ever treats you wrong" His father also said to me as he gave a one armed hug. I loved the feeling of family in the air.

I distinctly heard Shikaku murmur 'so much faith in me' in the back with a sullen tone. I patted his arm in comfort and sent a teasing smirk. He narrowed his eyes at me before whispering in my ear that he'd get me back for this.

Next he introduced me to his friends, Inoichi and Choza. As intimidating as they looked they were actually pretty nice, especially Choza.

"Please make sure to treat him right and to be patient. He may seem very aloof but he really does take somethings to heart and he's not the best at expressing things when something is wrong" Inoichi said to me as he pulled me aside for a private conversation.

"And make sure he eats. He eats enough but most of the time he forgets to eat because he's to busy working. He may always say things are troublesome but really, he's a workaholic" I raised an eyebrow at Shikaku who turned away rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Everyone's telling me too feed you. Looking like I'll be cooking a lot" I said to him. He just shrugged and tugged me to his side. I rolled my eyes and looked back only to find his friends looking at us with knowing looks.

Later that night when everyone had gone home. Shikaku and I, after brushing our teeth and changing into our sleep wear, we sat down to talk a little. The conversation started with him asking if I minded if we shared a room, and a bed.

"That's completely fine Shikaku, we will eventually be sharing a bed since i do hope that we will be at least friends in this marriage or maybe even lovers" I told him and peaked at him through my lashes. He was quiet for quite a bit before he took a hold of my hands and held on.

"That's fine, it's completely fine" He breathed out. He took his free hand and caressed the side of my face slowly, gently.

"You know, i was intrigued by you the first time i saw you. It has only been a few weeks, not even a full month and you have caught my attention. The way your hair sways in the sing. The way your stunning Emerald eyes shine when your happy and the way they glitter the sun. They put shame to even the finest cut gems. I am not quite in love with you yet. But i'm getting there. There is nothing more that i would like or make me more happy than for you to be happy, content and it is my hope that we will come to love eachother not as partners in a marriage to benefit the village but as lovers who are happy, _together_ "

I was speachless. This was the longest he had spoken to me, and with so much emotion. I felt my eyes water and i cursed my self. His large hands cupped my face and gently wiped the tears away. I sniffled. No one had ever spoke with so much passion to me or about me. Sure there was Sirius and although i did love him as fmaily, he talked more about my parents than he would inquire about me. To him i was a replacement for the friends he lost. Even on his last breath the name he uttured was not mine, but my fathers. The pain was unimaginable when i realized that fact. To hear this man the one i had met only a few weeks ago, declare that he was falling in love with _me,_ not the savior, but _me._

"I too hope for such a day when you and I view eachother as lovers, the day we look at eachother with affection and love as your parents do" He looked at me with soft eyes before kneeling. I gasped. He took a ring out of his pocket, oh it was absolutely stunning. The most gorgeous ring, i had ever seen. It was a large ruby with a Asscher cut set in a silver band. It glittered in the dim light.

"I know its not the most romantic proposal and though i know you deserve better, i thought i would be better if i proposed in a comfortable setting. We had this heartfelt talk and we told each other what we wanted and expected out of this union. To be honest i thought this was the perfect time and i apologize for it not at all being romantic, i promise to make it up to you in the future. As troublesome as it will be" He told me in all seriousness. I laughed at the last part. It was perfect, this moment. I could care less had he proposed to me on a raft. This was perfectly okay with me.

"So, will you marry me?" He was still waiting and i decided to put him out of his misery and nodded.

"Yes" I said that one word and he slipped the ring onto my finger and pressed his lips on to mine. It may have not been the fairy tale proposal, and it may have not been the most romantic. But i loved it because it was simply our moment. The moment where we understood each other. The moment where I had acquired a partner, a friend, a lover. It was perfect, flawless. It was the happiest moment of my life. It was our moment.

\V/

It had been three weeks since his proposal and things were great. I had a daily routine now. In the mornings i would cook breakfast in the main house where Shikaku and I resided. Then i would wake him up which took quite a bit of time. He would wake and pull me down for a kiss before i left him to get ready for the day. We would converse over breakfast and tea before he had to leave. I would hand him his lunch and kiss him goodbye.

After his departure I cleaned the houses and did the daily chores such as washing the clothes and going grocery shopping. I sat with Hanako in the afternoon in her flower shop for some tea and a conversation before heading to the Akimichi's to help cook for their restaurant. Then i headed for the library where I read about the medicinal herbs of this world and the basics of ninja history and technique. After that I headed home where i prepared lunch and sat eating with the deers before I prepared dinner. The days would pass on like that and though it was quite simple i enjoyed every bit of it. I had always wanted a simple life and here i was content with just that.

"Mae i'm home" And there he was my handsome Shikaku. He was in his ninja gear, leaning against the door. I grinned at him and beckoned him closer. He moved forward like i was pulling him with an invisible string. He put his hands on my waist and i leaned up to give him a kiss. I smiled against the kiss and moaned as his tongue slipped into my mouth starting a battle with my own tongue. It would have gone further had there not been a cough from behind us. We turned around, my face was red while Shikaku's was irritated. Inoichi and Choza stood at the door. Both wearing identical, teasing smirks.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to leave for a mission" As soon as the words left his lips i looked at Shikaku in worry.

"Don't worry about it, we're just going to Suna on a diplomatic mission. Not an S-rank mission or anything" He tried to reassure me. Tried. This would be the first time he would be leaving the village for a mission since i got here and i was worried sick.

"Wait here for a moment" I ran to the kitchen and quickly packed everything i had made for lunch that afternoon in three large lunchboxes. Thank god i had made a lot. I grabbed drinks from the fridge and shoved them into the emergency mission backpacks we had in a storage closet. I also put in the medical kit i had made and packed by myself along with some labeled potions. I grabbed the portkey necklaces and carried all the items outside.

"Here take these and these. Especially these" I told them as i handed them the backpacks and the necklaces.

"When you're in danger that you can't get out of, grab the necklace and say the word, bara" They looked at me, all of them with confused expressions but nodded nonetheless. My fiancee kissed me and hugged me tight but didn't offer any promises to come back. I didn't hold it against him since i knew the world of the ninjas would always be dangerous even in the less dangerous missions.

I whispered to the wind.

"Keep them safe"


	3. Chapter 3

Humans fear what they can't understand. Humans fear the unknown. Humans crave strength but despise the ones who have an abundance of it. Perhaps this is why people keep secrets. Not because they want to deceive people, but because they are afraid.

-x

Blurs of colors hopped from tree to tree in a fast pace. Swiftly and silently through the thick branches of the surrounding trees.

"Shikaku, I sense chakra signals a couple miles away from here" Inochi told his team captain. It had been a day since they had left Konoha and headed towards Suna. As ninja they had to be constantly on alert but during times of war all of the shinobi were even more paranoid then usual. The third ninja war was at its peak and this mission was crucial as to make sure Konoha didn't suffer more damage than it already had. The chakra signals most likely belonged to enemy ninja, thus they had to be on guard. Damn, just when they had thought this mission would be a simple one.

"!" Inochi's eyes snapped open when the chakra signals were heading in their direction in a fast pace. He looked at both of his team members and signaled that potential enemy ninja were headed their way. The Yamanaka clan leader swiftly moved to the left, narrowly avoiding the Kunai that was shot towards his head. Inochi, Choza, and Shikaku jumped down from the trees and on to the ground, landing quietly. They got in formation, backs against each other, weapons out, and eyes cautiously darting around.

Swiftly and quietly their attackers surrounded them. There were five of them, crouched on the trees. Three men and two women. The men all looked quite similar to one another in build and the little features they could make out from the mask. All of them tall with dark hair and the lower half of their faces covered with cloth. The women however were different in every way possible. The taller woman was curvy with long bright green hair and yellow eyes, and the other smaller woman had short messy black hair and pink eyes that narrowed in on them.

The air was thick with tension, all of them waiting for someone to make a move. Shikaku saw a twitch of a finger from one of the burly ninjas and signaled to his team mates and all three of them jumped out of the way just as the storm of Kunai exploded.

"Iwa nin" Inochi hisses, eyes hostile and hands in position for a attack. His aunt had been brutally murdered by Iwa nin a couple of years ago in her own home. It had shocked and scared the whole of Konoha to know that enemy ninja had gotten inside their village. The security inside and outside of the village and doubled since then to insure that another incident like that wouldn't happen again. But Inochi had been traumatized. He was the one who had found his aunt lying on her kitchen floor, a pool of blood around her and her clothes ripped open. She had been raped before they had murdered her in cold blood. His kind and bright aunt who had showered him with her love after his parents passed away had been killed by those Iwa bastards. Inochi had never trained as hard as he did after her funeral. He was determined to make sure that Konoha would win the war.

"Hand over the scroll and we'll part peacefully" The tiny girl demanded with a surprisingly deep voice. She stood in front of them, legs apart from each other in a military stance, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Why would we give you the scroll 'peacefully' when you attacked us first?" Shikaku looked at her as if she were stupid.

The kunoichi growled at his slightly mocking tone and glared at him in dislike. She really did hate Konoha nin. She thought them to be pompous and arrogant just because they were considered the strongest of the hidden villages.

"Tsk have it your way then, Earth release: Flying Thrown Stones!" The ground shook and rumbled as giant stones rose from the ground and were thrown in their direction in a fast pace. Earth shinobi were always a pain in the ass when it came to their Earth Justus.

"Expansion jutsu!" Choza's left arm stretched and his hand enlarged to catch the large Boulder heading towards him and crushed it in his fist. The Akimichi's secret clan jutsu such as the expansion jutsu always did come in handy. Inochi swiftly evaded the incoming rocks and hit the enemy nin with small but hot fire balls. Shikaku just used his shadows to catch the small boulders and threw them back at their creator. The careless and easy way in which he easily avoided the rocks as if it were nothing but child's play irked the Iwa nin.

"What happened to 'peaceful'?" He asked the pink eyed kunoichi and dodged another rock thrown at him. Shikaku was getting tired of these shinobi. He should probably hurry up and finish this, after all the sooner he finished this mission, the sooner he could go back home and eat his beautiful wife's cooking.

"Tsk" Shikaku spat the toothpick from between his lips and got serious. He hated delivery missions.

-x

"Are you sure it's okay to just leave them like this?" The inoshikacho trio stood in front of the knocked out and tied Iwa nin. Shikaku just rolled his eyes at the question. Inochi had wanted to take the Iwa nin back to the T&I department in Konoha so they could get information on why they wanted the scroll. Well, they would have done that if they didn't already know why they we're after it. Since they already know why the Iwa nin were after the scroll, Shikaku saw no point in taking them back to their village since it would be a problem if they somehow escaped the prison. So he opted to just leave them, unconscious and tied on the forest floor.

"Troublesome. Let's go Inochi." Shikaku ignored the question since he knew that Inochi already knew the answer and that the attempt to change his mind fell on deaf ears.

Since their little encounter with the troublesome Iwa nin was finished, they sped towards Suna, already sick of the mission. They soon came face to face with the blistering heat of the desert and all three released sighs. They hated the desert.

"C'mon, the faster this mission is finished the sooner we get home"

-x

"Thank you for your hospitality, Kazekage-sama" The three Konoha shinobi bowed to the young Kage in respect. They had arrived in Suna about a day ago, give or take a few hours. Soon after the Kage had read the scroll, there had been an immediate meeting of the council of Suna including the inoshikacho trio. The scroll was a proposal for alliance with Suna and Shikaku could tell that the Kage of Suna was very interested in it. Since all of the nations were in fact in the middle of a war, the Hokage didn't want to mace more enemies so he proposed an alliance to Suna. Suna despite not being one of the stronger nations of the five elemental nations, the third thought it was better to have them on their side anyway. Better to have an alliance rather than have them against the village, although Suna could possibly betray them in the future. But for now Konoha would give them the benefit of doubt.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer? You all did just get here after all" The Kage looked towards the team of Konoha nin.

"No, we would prefer to get home as soon as possible. Thank you for the offer." Inochi and Choza looked at each other and smirked. Shikaku was as eager as ever to get home to his wife. Loveick fool. They could still remember the times when they were younger and shikaku complaining about getting nagged by his clan to get married. They quote in his words 'Why do i have to get married to a troublesome woman? I can just adopt a kid'. With all his grumblings about a wife they never thought he was going to be so...

 _'Whipped'_ Both Inochi and choza sweatdropped.

"What are you two starring at? Let's go"

The Konoha shinobi hopped from branch to branch, trying to get home as soon as possible. For every ninja, the thing that pushes them to do their best on missions is the knowledge that they can go home to their village and their families. The sooner they get home the sooner they could see their wives and their clans. The families that they have to get back to. Their precious village they want to continue to protect. They want to pass on the will of fire on to their children and watch as the new generation of the leaf village flourish. With this in mind, all of them quicken their pace.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right here. They were in the forest and yet there was no noise. No sound of birds or the crickets. Nor was the sound of river heard. Everything was dead silent. Shikaku's eyes widened.

"Genjutsu!" All three of them did a handsign.

 _'Kai!'_

The genjutsu faded out of existence and they came face to face with dozens upon dozens of Iwa nin. Inoshikacho looked at eachother in alarm. They had no idea that Iwa would want revenge for such a petty thing, and to have so many ninja too as well as a shinobi that was as skilled in genjutsu that not even Inochi could sense it. As skilled as they were. They were out numbered.

"Konoha nin. Drop your weapons and come with us quietly" A short chubby man with a big bulbous nose walked stepped out of the crowd of about 50 Iwa nin that were surrounding them. The trio scoffed, they were konoha nin. even if the odds weren't in their favor. They were gonna go down fighting. Punching, kicking, knocking teeth out, and setting them on fire. They were proud ninja's of the village hidden in the leaves and they would be damned if they didn't go down with at least giving the opposing ninjas a beat down.

"Lets show these mother-f*ckers how Konoha does it" Inochi pulled his gloves up. and flipped his hair over his shoulder in an entirely _'manly'_ way.

 _'He's such a diva'_ Shikaku and Choza sweatdropped in the back. Inochi is no doubt a man but he has his moments.

"Katon: Phoenix fire ball jutsu!" Shikaku spit out multiple balls of fire (A/N: Hahaha that sounded weird even to myself). These iwa nin were always so pesky. They were like roaches, no matter how hard you stomp on them they just get back up and them you try to set them on fire and _just_ when you think they are dead, they aren't. It was the most _frustrating_ thing _ever_.

"Choza!" Shikaku yelled as his bulky teammate fell over. Inochi following soon after. There were senbon sticking out of their necks. Shikaku's nose twitched.

 _'Poison'_ Shikaku cursed. Spinning around he got ready to fire another jutsu. But he was too late. A senbon in his neck, he felt his knees go weak and he fell over.

"Not so tough now huh? Konoha scum!" A iwa nin spat with his gruff voice as he stepped on Shikaku's back. Shikaku spat out poison filled blood.

 _'When you're in danger you can't get out of, grab the necklace and say the word, bara'_ His wife's words echoed in his head. Could this necklace truly help them get out of this? He glanced at Inochi and mentally grinned as Inochi caught his gaze. He looked at Choza and then at Inochi and back to himself. This signaling that what he was saying or about to do, the both of them should follow. Then he glanced down at his necklace. Both of the other members got a look of understanding on their faces.

Shikaku grunted as he got back up and kicked the shinobi on top of him with almost all of the strength he could muster. The man went flying back and crashed into a tree, breaking it in half with the impact. And before any of the Iwa nin could blink, Shikaku grabbed the necklace.

"Bara!" He said in a gruff voice. Just as he felt being sucked into a swirling vortex, he saw both of his teammates doing the same and being sucked in a swirling vortex as well.

-x

Isobel was having a fairly normal day. Getting up in the morning had been more of a chore than anything since her husband wasn't with her. She was anxious, no doubt about it. She was worried out of her mind, as she had right to be. Her love, her future husband was out there most likely in danger or even half dead.

"Shit!" She cursed as blood dripped from her finger. Anyone who knew her, knew that when she got nervous or stressed. She cooked. It was her way of getting things out of her mind and when she thought harder, things like this happened. Her hands were soft but the only reason she had no scars on them from cutting it accidently with the kitchen knife was because of potions.

Isobel whipped her head towards the door of the main house as she felt the wards being breached and heard a dull thud sound. She held on to her skirt and pulled it up so she wouldn't trip as she ran to the door. She slammed the door open, her chest heaving and her hair in a slight disarray. She almost screamed at the sight in front of her. Her Shikaku and his team mates were on the ground infront of the main house, bruised and thin metal, chopstick looking things poking out of their neck.

"Haruko! Haruko!" Isobel yelled for one of the clam members. She didn't even flinch as the woman appeared out of seemingly no where.

"Hai Maemi-Sama" Isobel pointed a shaky finger at her fiancée's team.

"Help me bring them inside"

-x

"Ow! Ow! woman, please! not so hard!" Shikaku flinched at the angry look he received from his wife. He had been informed of his fiancée's distress as soon as he woke up a couple hours ago. He woke up to the sight of his wife curled up on a chair with his hand in her grip. As soon as she opened her eyes she was fussing over him endlessly before she proceded to chew his head off.

"Hush, Shikaku!" Isobel scolded her husband as he moved too much. She was bandaging him up, even though she had already given him all of the necessary potions, she still insisted on bandaging him up since the poisoned senbon wounds on his neck were still open due to the strange poison that she had thankfully managed to extract thanks to the bezoar. He looked half dead when she saw him. They all did, and that scared her shitless.

"I'm fi-" Shikaku cut himself off when he saw her eyes were misty. Muttering a 'troublesome woman', he gathered his now weeping fiancée in his arms and held her to his chest, burying his nose in her fiery hair.

"I'm sorry for worrying you but you have to understand that this is what we do. I would say that this is the last time that this will happen. That I won't constantly be in situations of life and death because this is what we do. I'll try not to die so soon so stop crying already woman" He grunted and gave himself a mental pat on the back when he heard her sniff and then giggle.

"you suck at comforting people, you troublesome man" She then proceeded to kiss him senseless. She was just glad that he was alive.

-x

A/N: I suck at writing fight scenes, so don't expect many of them. Sorry for the very long weight, you guys have been impatient and I am honestly sorry. With exams and what not plus summer assignments and what not I had absolutely NO time. THis chapter was short too, so sorry once again.

-Sorry guys i meant wife. Wife.


End file.
